second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
S11 Facility Raid
"The shadows think our holy crusade is unjust well lets show how righteous we are." Due to Qeni-Ghirgaam radioactive atmosphere, the many domed cites of the world had to rely on their methane air being pumped in to sustain a breathable atmosphere for the population's. One such city is Raggno, boasting around 300,000 inhabitants mostly a trade and communications hub in the mostly uninhabited western plains of the planet. Despite its strategic worthlessness; a small band a rebels under the command of Meni the Wise, one of the rebels most ruthless leaders known for his fanatical beliefs in the light, would launch a daring raid on a local methane pumping facility in the hopes of destroying a source of breathable air. The Yaanari-Entente war was coming to a close despite this, Shalani and Entente forces were elsewhere leaving the local government to deal with security though with money being spent of the military the local government couldn't spare much in credits for adequate protection. The rebels decided it was time to strike this time, they hoped that after decades this would be the ultimate key to a planet wide revolt. Background Rebels Despite receiving some local support to continue fighting, the Qeni-Ghirgaam Rebels have been declining, after suffering various defeat's at the hands of the Shalani coalition. Low on morale and ammunition as whatever support from the Union withered by the day; the rebels switched up strategy in a desperate attempt to maintain momentum, mostly by staging small guerrilla attacks that temporarily helped the rebels but got them nowhere closer to their goals of unification. Meni the Wise had a plan on the night of the 14, he met with his solders, tried and shocked from previous defeats. He shouted with high pitched fervor that the S11 facility a methane pumping station that produced and cycled Raggno's air had to be destroyed in the name of not only the revolution but also revolutionary justice to Raggno who long since supported the coalition as economic befits trickled in. His troops shouted waving their worn guns in the air shouting "Death to the Xeno's" they prepared for tomorrow were they would scout out S11 energetic to achieve a easy victory to throw off the shadow's yoke. S11 The Station personnel of S11 were all Zracon engineers and operators, with a few Shalani all serving as guards. Many worked some proudly serving their community and others for the paycheck. Despite subscribing to the light, many of them mostly the younger staff peacefully coexisted with the Shalani guards, with the exception of some grunts from the older staff. When the attack began on the fifteenth all seemed like a normal day, as none had expected the facility to be the target of an attack. The Siege Thirzan S11's Chief operator summoned his staff into the Command center to assign them to their post as the red alarm blared off, shouts of confusion rang from the hall, a Shalani guard open the doors telling him that the facility was under attack by rebels and told him they were locking down the command center. Immediately Thirzan rushed to the workers terminal to contact Raggno, or any nearby forces for help urgently warning that the station couldn't hold out against a rebel attack. Gunshots rang from the hallway as the doors were shut, Thirzan order his workers to barricade the doors with tables and find any object they can use as a weapon. The doors banged loudly as the rebels tried to smash the barricade; fear in the workers began to mount, as some began hiding behind tables or crying out shouts of despair hoping they could get out of this alive. Eventually the loud bangs of grenades on the other side against the door were heard by the staff, as the doors deteriorated with every explosion. The Battle As the Rebels kept pounding at the doors Raggno's city government convened for a emergency meeting 2 hours after receiving Thirzan's transmission. Everyone was in a frenzy their methane supply was going to be cut off, and the Mradrik wouldn't be able to respond in time. Afterwards it was decide a response was needed; a hastily assembled force of 40 city officers along with the city's 20 strong Entente Volunteer Corps garrison was put together with a officer named Mirrlan Eimid, a Karthema stationed in the plains with his unit, was requested to take command. Knowing what was at stake he accepted the request and marched out at mid-day, as all 60 were loaded onto to transports and flown to the south were the station was located. Mirrlan briefed his unit about the rebels and the civilians trapped inside knowing about what he heard from the locals that the rebels he told them to engage, but remain cautious. Their transports approached the station; upon landing they were immediately fried at as body began lining in front of the transports, Mirrlan order all of them to scatter and find cover but as they disembarked the Rebels solider charged head on with both sides engaging in close combat striking down their foe with a knife or rifle butt. As both sides clashed, a Rebel soldier tried to stab him only to be met with blade cutting the solider down to the ground, he regrouped with some of his solders shooting and taking down enemies, when a loud explosion came from inside the station. He ordered a full assault on the station to relive the besieged civilians, as the moved closer the rebels began falling one by one until they retreated further into the station, the hallways were filled with scorched metal and bodies of rebel soldiers and civilian workers, methane oozed from overhead pipes fogging up the hallways. As the shooting died down screams echoed downed the hallway, as Mirrlan kicked into overdrive towards the source of the scream, when he reached the source horror washed over his face with the disturbing sight of Shalani corpse's being nailed to the walls their suits long gone exposing their branded limp bodies. A Group of 5 Zracon were all tied together, with one of the 3 armed rebels speaking from a book towards them. "Shadow you shall pay for crimes against the light you shall pay." "What the hell is this you rebels are sick!" "We are not sick shadow you are your presence in this room, on this planet, and the galaxy is sicking you and every fitly xeno will perish for your crimes, Attack!" The two guards lunged at Mirrlan as he blocked them with his blade, they kept charging and charging failing with every inconclusive blow. until he lunged back and sliced both in the throat, with both drooping dead. He then went for Meni as he was about to strike, he pulled a knife from his book and lunged it a his torso cutting a hole into his suit, Mirrlan cried out in pain as he charged towards the Zracon pinned him against the wall as he tried to break free. "I might have failed shadow, but the light will always Prevail!" As loud pinging sound came from Meni, recognizing the sound he tossed his body towards the door with it exploding into pieces across he floor, Starring endlessly at the dead Zracon his vision began to blur followed with aching all over body, slowly he fell towards the ground looking at the tied Zracon behind him and blooded chunks in front, until all vanish into darkness. Aftermath The Raid would end in a defeat for the rebels, with one of their most prominent commanders gone the rebels fractured retreated into their isolated hideouts until the Last Light were they collapsed. The Shalani government and Entente sent additional troops to the area to secure the site and release the rebels plans to the public with the city governments permission, it sparked out raged all over Qeni-Ghirgaam wit the release of the info the Rebels lost most of what little public support they had and boosted support for the government. Category:Battles Category:Events